Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain guide element, in particular for a CVT transmission of a motor vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Chain guide elements are known in CVT transmissions according to the prior art, to guide the chain and to damp strand vibrations of the chain. Accordingly, DE 102 03 941 A1 discloses a continuously variable, chain-driven, conical-pulley transmission as a CVT transmission in which opposing chain guide elements are employed in order to guide the chain and to damp chain strand vibrations. In that case, the two chain guides are coupled by means of a coupling mechanism, where the coupling mechanism permits adjustment of the wrapping and thus adjustment of the path of the chain, and allows adjustment of the chain guide elements. In the disclosed coupling, the chain is in contact with the guide element for only part of the total operating time, which can result in vibrations of the unguided chain strand and thus in increased wear and unwanted noise.
An object of the invention is to provide a chain guide element by means of which improved damping of a chain strand is achievable, and which is nevertheless simply and economically constructed.